


Storm and Calm [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shower Sex, Stolen Hats, dwarf hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has been gone undercover for too long and Bofur is worried about him. When he returns, feelings finally bubble to the surface and the two reach a turning point. Sex ensues. PWP.</p><p>Story written by goldberry-in-the-rushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm and Calm [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Storm and Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491666) by [goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes). 



**Music:**

"The Burning Day" by William Coulter & Barry Phillips, from Music on the Mountain

**Length:**

18 minutes, 25 seconds 

**Streaming:**

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3):**

[Here (18 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Storm%20and%20Calm,%20by%20Goldberry-in-the-rushes.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:**

[Here (18 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110309.zip)  



End file.
